


When You Smile

by minint



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: ;D, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bryson gets lost easily, Bully OC, But youll understand latet, Depression, Help, I don't know what I'm doing with my life, I don't know what to do for last names, I want you to find a Skyrim reference, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Let ur voice be K N O W N, M/M, Matt calls Bryson Brayden, Matt ur loud, Not Beta Read, Parks make everything better Matt - some commenter, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Teach- teach me how to tag, The ending is not happil ever after, The ending is planned, They went to the park, This needs more of Edd and Matt, Tom is super curious, Tord gets beat up, Tord is adorable, also on Wattpad, author-kun can't tag for his life, cuz Tom asked him about his shaking, fuck---, im a piece of shit, only cuz of his education in norway, smol tord, tall tom, teach me how to tag, tom wants to know what's going on with tord, tom why did you scare tord, tom's mom is really sweet, tord can't stop shaking, tord gets a panic attack at lunch, tord gets confronted by some random bitch, tord really likes peach pie, tord speaks english really well, tord's a nervous wreck, ur so mean tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-10-06 02:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10323062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minint/pseuds/minint
Summary: This is a generic high school au variant.Tw for self harm, refernced/implied child abuse, depression, bullying, etc.Tord has moved from Norway right before his senior year of high school to escape his past and start anew. While he does meet friends, he's left Norway incredibly depressed. His past has left some pretty bad scars on him from memories back in Norway. With the help of Tom, Matt, and Edd, can Tord recover during his senior year? Will he end his suffering six feet under? Or will he continue the pains of his past, inflicting it upon others? Guess we'll have to find out.This is also on my Wattpad @Pastel_Hellspawn!!VOTING FOR STORY RELATED THINGS HAPPENS ON WATTPAD. IF YOU WANT TO BE ABLE TO VOTE ON THIS SUCH AS CHARACTER NAMES GO TO WATTPAD. VOTING WILL NOT BE HELD ON THE ARCHIVE!!





	1. PROLOGUE

<Tord’s POV>

It was late. Somewhere between 23:00 and 23:30, according to my clock. My dad was standing over me, looming, threatening. He kept screaming in my face. He hated me. I was never the son he wanted. As far as I could tell, he wanted me dead. But my mom wouldn’t have that.

“Faen ta deg (Fuck you)! Du homofil lille dritt (You gay little shit)!” He yelled those horrible words almost every night, threatening at my throat with a knife, sometimes even the jagged, broken body of a beer bottle.

“Far stopped et (Father stop it)! Jeg er din sønn (I’m your son)!” I screamed back at him, sitting in the corner he had backed me into.

“Hvorfor (Why)? Du er ikke sønnen meg (You’re no son to me)! Jeg har all rett til å fornekte deg (I have every right to disown you)!”

At this point I began to shudder. Tears were forming in my eyes. I wish this would stop. I wish I wasn’t gay. I wish I were more masculine. I wish I was more like the guys at school. I wish I could horseplay and play ball with my dad like anyone else. I wish I was social and wanted to play sports with the friends I didn't have. I wish I was the son he wanted. Maybe then I wouldn't be so scared when he came home with broken bottles. I began to sob, putting my head into my knees.

I wish I were dead.

I woke in a cold sweat. I gasped for air as I shot up from the nightmare. Nightmare? No, flashback. That was a memory. The last thing I remember before moving to Britain from Norway. Away from home. Away from the snowy winter I would always frolic in as a child. Away from being an outcast. Away from social isolation. Away from the painful daily reminders of who I am. Away from seeing death loom over my throat every night. Away from my dad.


	2. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now to your regularly scheduled actual fanfiction

  
There was this new kid moving to my neighborhood. My mom said he’s from Norway. He moved here with his mom to start a new life. Last thing I needed was that welcome party she threw. She throws welcome parties for every new neighbor.   
I went to the party anyway. It was the summer before senior year, so I really had nothing much to do. The only thing I did all day was play my guitar and drink all my issues away with Smirnoff.   
“Tom!” I heard my mom call me in a singsong voice.  
“Tom! Can you please come help me with the food?”  
“Sure thing, Mom! Be right there,” I called back, grabbing my guitar and putting her in the case. Susan was my pride and joy. My guitar and I have been through a lot. I even fixed her after Edd broke her trying to squish a bee. Now she was good as new.   
I went downstairs, Susan in her carrying case, slung around my shoulder. My mom had three pies on the counter. One was cherry, one blueberry, and the other peach. She heard that the new kid liked peach, but made two more for everyone else that would arrive. I grabbed the pies in a stack as my mom grabbed two large cases of soda.  
“Why are you bringing the guitar, Tom?” I was a bit startled when she said those words, but I quickly regained my senses.  
“I heard from Matt that the new kid’s a bit of a wreck. I thought I could calm him down some.”   
“You’re so sweet, Tom.”  
“Thanks.” I grumbled as I turned my head down to the left. I hated compliments. My mom simply giggled and we walked out the door.  
We walked to the new kid’s house, since he lived right across the street from us. I noticed Edd and Matt walking towards the grey-painted house. They lived down the street, next door to each other. Luckily we lived on a short street, so it wasn’t that hard for us to hang out every weekend.   
We reached the house, and Edd decided to knock on the door, since he was only carrying a backpack.   
We waited about thirty seconds before we heard the door unlock and open to reveal a mid-height woman. She had blue eyes and light tan, almost beige, colored hair. She looked at us in shock and glee.  
“Hello there,” she said, her Norwegian accent thick, she obviously was new to speaking English. “Come inside, I am glad you are all here. My son needs some company his own age.” She looked from me, to Matt, to Edd as she said the last sentence. We all went inside. I almost dropped the pies as I forgot to watch my step at the door’s raised footing. Matt caught me.  
“Be careful, Tom. You almost fell on me and ruined my beautiful face!”  
“Thanks for catching me, Matt.” I grumbled as I regained my grip on the pies and my footing. I stood up and walked inside.  
The inside of the house was humble. The long sofa was set against the wall in the center of the living room, facing a television. I was motioned to set the food on the coffee table in between the sofa and television. I put them down, unstacking them they lay next to each other. Edd put the backpack he was carrying on the sofa, my mom put the sodas on the coffee table, Matt looked at himself in his handheld mirror in self-admiration. We all then heard a thump from down the hallway.  
“Tord!” The Norwegian mother cried out, running towards the noise. I walked down the hall behind her. She stopped at what was supposedly Tord’s bedroom, standing in the door. I walked up to her, stopping behind her to look over her shoulder, as I was a few inches taller than she.   
There in the bedroom lay a small boy shaking on the floor. Given the way his bedsheets were falling off the side of the bed, I’d guess he fell off the side. His mom walked into the room, kneeling down to cradle her son’s head. He was still shaking.  
“Hva er i veien (What’s the matter)? Hadde du et mareritt (Did you have a nightmare)?”   
The boy only nodded in response, I had absolutely no idea what was just said, so I asked, “Is he ok? It looks like he fell pretty hard.”  
“Oh it was just a nightmare, right, Tord?” Tord’s mom looked down at her still shaking son, who only nodded in reply, tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.  
He really was a wreck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what I am doing with my life


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *thumbs up*

  
That horrible welcome party finally ended. That guy carrying a guitar, he seemed very… dominating. He had black eyes… if he even had eyes at all. At least his mom brought peach pie. I love peaches. I sat in the living room, with only my mom around in the house. I never felt comfortable around new people, let alone right before the move to Britain. The only person in the world who could even remotely comfort me in my times of need was my mom. She had always been there for me, especially when my dad came home drunk and would take his drunken rage out on me. She would get in his way of hitting me. My dad could never stand to hit my mom.  
But he could stand to hit me.   
I took my fork and scooped up some of the peach pie sitting in my lap. Shaking, I brought the bite of pie to my mouth. It tasted sweet, kind of like she put lots of brown sugar in the filling. I liked it, the sweet flavor was relaxing. I took another bite, and another, and another. Before I knew it, the whole 12-inch pie was gone.  
Was I that zoned out?  
I put my fork into the sink and threw the now empty pie tin into the garbage can. I then walked over to my bedroom. My bedroom… this new room was larger than my old one, so my mom was able to get me a larger bed and better shelving for all my things. Knives, mostly.   
I’ve always been into knives and such, so I had been receiving them since I was a child. But with my depression worsening, it was always hard to resist going to grab one. My anxiety was too high today for me to resist.  
“Godnatt, mamma (Goodnight, mommy)!” I yelled down the hallway.  
“Søte drømmer (Sweet dreams)!” I heard from down the hall.   
I quietly closed my door. I immediately headed towards my knife rack, grabbing a small knife, close to the size of a steak knife. I turned to sit on my bed. I then took off my long-sleeved sweater- I was sweating all day from wearing it- and lined the knife to my wrist. I could see each individual line down my forearm from each time I cut since I started a year ago. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. My bottom lip began to quiver as I pressed the blade to my skin, sliding it across to reveal a line of blood, slowly starting to stream down my arm.   
Thank goodness my mom knew nothing of it.  
I immediately went to get my bandages. I always kept them handy since I used to get beat up at school as well as at home. I wrapped the self-inflicted wound in the bandage so I could change into my pajamas. I changed, leaving me shirtless in a pair of comfy sweats.   
I lay down in my bed, pulling my red plush comforter to my shoulders. I begin to shiver, not from cold, but from fear. From sadness. I hated myself. Why couldn’t I just die already?  
I woke up late the next morning. My stomach hurt when I woke, probably from all the sugar in the pie. I put on a long-sleeved, light material hoodie and walked to the kitchen to meet my mom, who was cooking breakfast.  
“God morgen (Good morning)! Er du sulten (Are you hungry)?” I looked in her eyes; they were always filled with joy whenever she spoke to me.  
“Nei takk (No thank you). Som fersken pai er vondt i magen (That peach pie is hurting my stomach).”  
“Så kanskje du bør ikke ha spist så mye (Then maybe you should not have eaten so much).”   
I chuckled and went to get my school supplies. Senior year was only three days away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tord really likes peach pie


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now to school. Because it's high school. We need to see some edumicating happening!! At some point

  
I couldn’t believe I was already a senior, and I had to come in early to my first day of the year. I stood in the front main foyer of the school building; I was supposed to show a new kid around the school. He had really bad anxiety, and that somehow made an obviously intimidating and muscular guy like me best fit to show him around. The administration department told me nothing more, I tried to question it and it led nowhere.  
“Hey, Tom!” I turned around to see Edd waving his hand high in the air. Matt was standing next to Edd, looking at himself in the mirror. I chuckled and motioned them over.  
“So what are you doing standing here?” Edd asked, looking upwards into my eye sockets.  
“I’m supposed to show some new kid around the school,” I looked down to the floor. “I wasn’t told who, though.”  
“Oh,” Edd replied in thought. “Maybe, just maybe, it could be a cute girl for you.” Edd winked. I scoffed and made a “rolling the eyes” expression in response.  
I mean, yeas I like girls, but I’m bi, and I wasn’t in the mood for a relationship at the time. Everyone I had dated had left me, no matter how good I was to them. That’s part of the reason I turned to alcohol. To drink my torn heart away.  
“Well, see you around, Tom! I’ve gotta head to homeroom with Matt,” he nudged Matt with his elbow. “Right, Matt?”  
“Oh, yea, that’s right!” Matt said, confused. I chucked to myself as Edd grabbed Matt’s wrist and they walked away.  
“Ah, Tom! There you are!” I turned around to see the head secretary headed my way, a short kid in tow.  
“Tom, this is Tord,” she introduced us. “You’ll be showing him around today.”  
“Thank you, Miss Hagraven.” I said to her as she walked away.  
I looked down to Tord. He was about six or seven inches shorter than I was, sporting a red hoodie that was obviously way too big for him, blue jeans, and grey sneakers with red accents. He wore his hair in an unusual, but interesting manner. His long bangs were gelled upwards into two devil-horn shaped points as the front, his hair looking freshly cut and just long enough for the bottom edge of his hairline to flip up into a little curl at the back of his neck. He looked up at me, his silvery grey eyes conveying a strong sense fear and sadness.   
“He-hello,” he sputtered out in a thick Norwegian accent, obviously scared out of his mind. He must’ve been that kid at the welcoming party a few days ago, the one who had the nightmare. I probably scared him with my height, I’m almost 6 feet tall. “My name is Tord. N-nice to meet you.” He looked at the ground and shook with fear.  
“Hey there, Tord. I’m Tom,” he continued shaking as I put my hand on his shoulder, his shoulders jumped to a tense position as my hand made contact to his shoulder. “I’m not gonna hurt you, it’s fine. I know you’re scared.” I whispered in his ear, leaning back to stand straight as I finished speaking. He looked up at me, still shaking in fear. I gave him a soft smile to reassure him, nodding my head a bit.  
“Y-you won’t? B-b-but,” he began to trail off, shaking more than before as he looked back to the floor. I saw tears begin to bead up at the corners of his eyes.  
“Tord,” I began, nudging his chin to gesture him into looking at me. “I don’t know what’s happened to you before, but I can assure you that you won’t get picked on or anything, okay?”  
Now that I had his attention, he looked up at me in awe, as if no one had ever shown him such a gesture of security, as if no one had ever protected him. His nervous shaking even began to simmer down. I thought that would never end.  
“R-really? Sikkert du spøk (Surely you jest)… de alltid gjør (they always do),” he began to look to the floor again, this time with a more somber expression overall, anger seething through his eyes. I had no idea what was going through his head, or what half of what he said meant in English, and quite frankly, I didn’t want to find out just yet.  
“Tord? C’mon, man,” I patted his back lightly and gestured towards the school halls. “Why don’t I give you a tour of the building so you can get to class?”  
“Sure.”   
And then the tour began, starting with the hallway to the mathematics wing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you caught my Skyrim reference in this chapter you get a cookie


	5. THIS IS BUT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel bad for being so slow. There's a lot going on in my life, so in essence in can't get in my computer for the midst part. This is written in a private MS Word doc on my computer. I haven't sent the document anywhere. So it's stuck for a bit. I'm writing this on my phone.

**THIS IS THE BIO PAGE!!**

Have fun reading about these gay shits you diseased rhinoceros pizzles.

**Tord Larkin**

**Age:** 17

 

 **Height:** 5'3

 **Eye color:** Grey

 **Hair color:** Honey-beige

 **Sexuality:** Homoromantic; Homo-demisexual 

 **Physical disabilities:** None

 **Mental disabilities:** Major Depressive Disorder; Anxiety; Panic Disorder 

 **Best Subjects:** Math, Psychology, Chemistry, Physics

**Thomas Rockliffe**

**Age:** 18

 **Height:** 5'11 1/2

 **Eye color:** Nonexistent

 **Hair color:** Light Brown

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Physical disabilities:** None

 **Mental disabilities:** ADD, Depressive Disorder with Seasonal Pattern 

 **Best Subjects:** Music, Computer Science, Biology, French 

**Matt Harpin**

**Age:** 17

 **Height:** 6'1

 **Eye color:** Blue

**Hair color:**

**Sexuality:** Demisexual

 **Physical disabilities:** Sensory Processing Disorder  (unusually high pain tolerance)

 **Mental disabilities:**  Narcissistic Personality Disorder

 **Best Subjects:** Acting, History

 

**Edd Goldheart**

**Age:** 18

 **Height:** 5'6

 **Eye color:** Hazel

 **Hair color:** Brown 

 **Sexuality:** Pansexual 

 **Physical disabilities:** Type 1 Diabetes 

 **Mental disabilities:** Autism Spectrum Disorder  (original diagnosis- Asperger's Syndrome), ADD

 **Best Subjects:** Art, English, French

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I'm doing with my life and I'm glad I'm going to die someday.
> 
> And I only called you guys diseased rhinoceros pizzles as a joke. I'm a sarcastic fuckhead for those that either don't knew it haven't noticed. 
> 
> I'm a disappointment


	6. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a filler for the beginning of school. Take it.

**_Chapter 4_ **

**_< Tord’s POV>_ **

Tom and I took about thirty-five minutes to get through the tour. Who knew it would take thirty-five minutes to walk through a two-story building!? My high school in Norway wasn’t even that big, even with three floors!

 

But larger buildings meant larger populations. And larger populations meant more people to shun me from their knowledge of whom and what exist in this world…

 

We were five minutes from homeroom’s start time. The passing period bell just rang. I was about to walk to my homeroom when a large hand found a resting place on my shoulder. I looked to see who it was, to be faced with a sympathetically curious gaze from Tom.

 

“Hey, man. What room do you have for homeroom?”

 

I stared up at him, his gaze meeting with my eyes. It was hard to tell exactly what he was looking at, his eyes looked nonexistent. It fascinated me how he even had sight.

 

His face was another story. His jawline possessed many sharp, chiseled angles, meeting with his brow at the perfect angle to be considered highly attractive. I found him, simply by looks, to be nearly irresistible.

 

“Tord?”

 

I perked up, seeing Tom snapping his fingers in my face. I must’ve zoned out..

 

“Oh. Right. My homeroom is in Room…” I looked down to my schedule.  

 

“Room B-240,” I looked up to meet his gaze again, a slight sense of anxiety washing over me.

 

“Really? Interesting,” he looked at his phone. His schedule must be there..

 

“My homeroom is right next to yours. C’mon, I’ll walk you there.”

 

I stared at him in awe. First he says he’ll prevent me from getting hurt; now he wants to walk me to class? What is with this guy? Doesn’t he know a short, worthless, gay freak of a boy when he sees one?

 

My anxiety began to intensify. I could feel my body begin to quiver as my body was flooded with a sense of fear and uneasiness. Tom must have noticed, because his expression went from sympathetic and curious to a curious worry.

 

“Hey, dude, you okay? You’re shaking like all living fuck, man!”

 

Tom put both of his large, muscular hands on my shoulders, one hand per. When that didn't stop my shuddering, he gave me a small, firm shake to snap me back into reality.

 

“H-huh? What were you saying? I'm sorry, I got lost in thought,” at this point I was more worried about making Tom look bad in front of his peers than embarrassing myself. I've been embarrassed in my life enough, I can take it.

 

“I was trying to get you to walk with me to homeroom. We're right next to each other. It'll be okay.”

 

_ Couldn't hurt, could it? _

 

_ Yes. It could. Don't let him hurt you like the rest of them.  _

 

“S-sure.. I'll go.”

 

Tom gave me a small smile in response. He had a great smile. The sight made me feel sort of lucky inside.. but I couldn't tell why.. 

 

“Then let's go.” 

 

And with that, we were off to homeroom. 

 

Coming to Britain couldn't be  _ that _ bad, could it? 

 

I was in for more than I knew… This move would change my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm back! So before I get into whyour that's great, let me tell you why I wasn't writing.
> 
> There's a lot going on (not giving specifics) and I'm not able to use my computer for much right now. So my writing was halted because I had this work on a private Microsoft Word doc.
> 
> So I finally copied the doc into Google Drive today. I can write on my phone now! I'm happy.
> 
> I'm sorry this chapter is so short.. The chapter lengths are going to vary, but this one seemed to have a good end where I stopped. So I left it where it was.. after adding a few lines just to write shit. Next one should be longer!


	7. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More school day shit.
> 
> Have fun. And let Tord be gay. Cuz this fic isn't hetero. 
> 
> Yes homo

_**< Tom’s POV> ** _

I managed to walk Tord to his homeroom. Thankfully my homeroom was in the classroom next to his, so it didn't look like I was going out of my way to do anything. That would've been awkward, to say the least. But hey, the poor kid was scared shitless just by looking at me. Who knows what he's been through?

Homeroom was boring as fuck, as per usual. The whole time I was doodling on my arm in a pen that wrote in Navy blue ink. Some squiggles here, some shapes there, I didn't plan out my pictures like Edd did. I just went ahead to wing it every time. I wasn't very good, anyway. Yet, despite the relaxing distraction of drawing on my arm, I couldn't help but wonder..

_What in the fucking world could have made Tord so skittish?_

I was forcibly snapped back into the world we call reality when the bell screeched its blaring beeps throughout the room.

I got up, slung my checkered and navy colored bookbag across my shoulder and left the room to my next class. I figured I would just ask Tord about things if I saw him at lunch..

《--------♤--------♧--------♤--------》

I was walking down the hallway to the mathematics wing when I heard a loud _THUD_ against the lockers in the vicinity.

“Heya, guys! Look at the new kid! ‘S scared out of his mind! Hahaha!”

“Oh look at the little guy, crying and curled up in a ball like a little baby!”

“Du jævla dyr! (You damn animals!) La meg være i fred! (Leaves me alone!)”

“Speak English, kid! This ain't China!”

Another loud thump on the lockers accompanied by the unmistakable sounds of someone getting hit in the stomach flipped the switch. I began pushing my way through students to get to the source of the noise, hearing kids give me angry comments to just go back to their chanting in support of the perpetrators of the situation.

I pulled the main kid aside and stepped in front of the kid getting kicked, who was none other than Tord. He had tears flowing down his cheeks like a waterfall, his breathing shaky and uneven as he tried to desperately calm it. He was huddled over himself, his knees pulled up to his chest as he bent over clutching his stomach in an attempt to instinctively protect the injured area.

I felt a monstrous yank of empathy at my chest. That empathy quickly turned to rage as I turned to face the kid responsible, a kid named Lars ter Snell.

I pushed Lars back in blinded fury. His stocky body leaned forward in preparation for an expected attack.

“What the _fuck,_ Lars? Can't you go one fucking day without trying to beat the living shit out of a kid who's shorter or skinnier than you? Pick on someone your own damn size for once; I'm tired of your bullshit!”

“Oh come _on,_ Tom! It's not like you're innocent of the same shit you're harping on me for. Heh, I know for a _fact_ you would do _anything_ to see one of your bitch exes crumble underneath your blinding fury!”

“And how do you know that? How do you know what's going through anyone's head? I can see why Paul hates you so much now.”

Lars, obviously consumed by a sudden fit of rage, threw a swing at my face. I quickly blocked the strike and kneed him in the gut, causing him to double over and cough.

“Leave Tord alone, Lars. He's not your punching bag. He's human like the rest of us. Now leave my sight.”

“Err. Fine. But don't come asking me for help in your next fight.”

And with that he was off.

I turned back to Tord, who had the same awestruck expression as this morning when I made my promise to protect him. I squatted down to look less intimidating, and offered to help him up. Thankfully, he accepted without much hesitation.

“You okay, Tord? Sounded like you got kicked pretty hard.”

“Y-yes,” he coughed. “I'm fine, thank you. You should get to class, no? I'm already going to be late. You should try to be on time.”

“Nu-uh, man. Not until you're to class without another kid trying to beat you.”

“It's okay, Tom. Really. I'll be fine, I'm used to it..”

Okay, _that_ comment piqued my interest. He's used to getting beat up? I most definitely had something to talk to him about now.

“No. I'm walking you to class. Once you're there safely I'll go. We can talk more at lunch. I have some questions I need to ask.”

“Oh.. okay.. Shall we go..?”

“Yes. Let's go.” I motioned him forward and we walked to his Psychology class. Afterwards I made my way to World History. All the while I kept thinking to myself.

_What sort of hell has Tord been through?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I apologize for the lack of updates. I've been busy and shit. But I'm back! So read this.


	8. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime convos.
> 
> You'll see another OC here owo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! And I kinda don't like it..?
> 
> Oh well. Maybe you guys will.

**_< Tord's POV>_ **

After Tom stood up for me to Lars, I wasn't bothered too much by the other kids.. It was pretty anxiety provoking, to say the least. When I passed by I could feel the glares being burned into my neck and shoulders..

 

I was on my way to lunch when a girl made her way in front of me, obviously angry about something. 

 

“Hey, are you that Tord kid?”

 

“.... Y-yes.. W-why do you ask…?”

 

She flipped her dark brown ponytail so it rested on her right shoulder. Turning her attention back to me, she gave me a snide comment accompanied by a sneering snarl.

 

“Because Tom's mine. You won't have any chance with him. Period. End of discussion. I don't know why he's protecting you, but just know that it's more of a gesture of pity than anything else.”

 

“I kind of figured it was pity,” I sighed. “And I already know I have no chance. He's most likely a strict heterosexual anyway.. Can I get to lunch now…?”

 

“Fine. Go eat, shorty. I'm keeping my eyes in you.”

 

I left the conversation with a wave and made my way to the cafeteria. I honestly had no idea who she was, nor did I really care at the time, especially since Tom wanted to talk..

 

《--------♤--------♧--------♤--------》

 

I sat down at the table Tom was eating at. There were three more kids at the table, all male. Tom noticed my presence and introduced me to his friends.

 

“Tord, this is Edd,” he motioned to an average height male in green.

 

“This is Matt,” a tall ginger in a desaturated purple.

 

“And this is Edd's friend from art, Bryson,” a slightly short, effeminate boy dressed in various pastel blues, greens and lilacs. 

 

“Pleasure to meet you,Tord.” Edd.

 

“Nice to meet you.. eh.. Todd?” Matt.

 

“Hey Tord, what's crackin’?” Bryson.

 

“N-nice t-to meet you all..” I timidly waved to them.

 

Tom turned to me. His expression held a simultaneous sense of worry, confusion and sympathy. He sighed before initiating the conversation.

 

“Tord, I'm only asking you this to get a clear understanding behind your obvious anxiety. I don't mean to hurt you. Hell, maybe I can  _ help _ if you want. But I need to know.. What kind of stuff has happened to you to make you so.. skittish, for lack of a better term?”

 

He.. he asked about my past.. Matt and Edd looked so familiar now that I focused on their curious stares.. they were at that welcome party, as was Tom… I began shaking for at least the third time that day. Memories of childhood began flooding back to me. I could almost hear my dad as if I was still in Norway.. 

 

_ “Tord, det er vinter. Gå leke i snøen, sønnen. Jeg kommer rett inn i deg, trenger du meg. (Tord, it's winter. Go play in the snow, son. I'll be right inside if you need me)” _

 

_ “Hva mener du at du er homofil ?! Ingen sønn av meg ville ha  _ noen _ romantisk interesse for menn! (What do you mean you're gay?! No son of mine would have  _ any _ romantic interest in men!)” _

 

_ “Du er heldig, moren din står opp for deg, barn. Ellers ville jeg slå homoseksualiteten rett ut av deg. (You're lucky your mother stands up for you, kid. Otherwise I'd beat the homosexuality right out of you.)” _

 

I could feel my breathing pick up and shake. My heart began to beat it's way out of my ribcage. My quivering also grew in intensity. I knew this feeling..

 

_ A panic attack. _

 

Tears now accompanied the sense of panic that flooded my body. I couldn't hear what was going on around me. I could only hear my dad, the voice of Hell incarnate. The source of my depression.

 

Four pairs of hands set on my shoulders and began to attempt at shaking me back to reality. When that didn't work, three of them left and a pair of small hands wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me into a hug, rubbing circles into my back. 

 

I began to calm. Eventually, one of the hands worked up to my nape and began to rub firm cares into that area. When my breathing finally calmed, the person hugging me pulled away, leaving me with Tom, Edd and Matt looking at me with eyes widened in fear and Bryson looking directly at me with a similar expression. 

 

“Thank goodness you're okay, man. I've never had to do anything like that. But holy shit did you scare us,” Bryson gave me the calmest look of worry I'd ever seen. 

 

“Damn, Tord. I'm sorry for asking that. I didn't mean to cause that. Let's just work on keeping calm then, huh?” Tom had a look of sorrow on his face, he must’ve felt guilty for my panic attack..

 

“Tom.. it's okay. I'm not mad. Just.. confused is all.”

 

“What are you confused about, Tord? Tom's a good guy. He would never do anything to hurt someone he just met,” Edd stood up for Tom, and I couldn't blame him. I just screw everything up…

 

“I-it's nothing, Edd.. I'll be fine.”

 

“Whatever you say… Well, I guess we should get to know each other then, right? Tom went through the effort to introduce us. Why not hang out?”

 

“Good idea, Edd. Where to, and when?”

 

“I KNOW!” The four of us jumped in surprise as Matt slammed his hands on the table in excitement.

 

“WE SHOULD GO TO THE PARK LATER!!”

 

“Like, today, Matt? I mean, it’s not that far.” 

 

“Yes, Edd. Today after school.”

 

“Sounds good to me. How about you, Tom? Bryson? Tord?”

 

“I'll go. Someone needs to watch Matt while you and Bryson geek out over art.”

 

“Hah, true, Tom! True! I'll go with you guys. Gotta learn the area better.”

 

I gave a timid nod in response.

 

“It's settled, then,” Edd gave a confident nod. “We’ll go to the park today after school.”

 

It was at this point that I couldn't help but wonder..

  
_ Why are they so nice to me?? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll see more of the girl who stopped Tord in later chapters. She one of those "I can't have it, no one can" kind of people.   
> She's a bitch 
> 
> Anyway, new chapter! I hope you like my short and shitty updates to the story. I want to make them longer like the monster apartments au, but I dunno. Oh well.


	9. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the park.
> 
> Matt is very excitable and can't get anyone's name right.
> 
> Enjoy

**_Chapter 7_ **

**_< Tord's POV>_ **

 

I made it to the park. It was about a fifteen minute walk from the school. Of course my mom said it was okay, she'd do anything to see me socialize without getting picked on..

 

I saw Tom and Matt sitting on a bench by the entrance. Bryson and Edd weren't anywhere to be seen. I walked to the two Brits, who noticed me upon arrival.

 

“Hey Tord, glad you could make it.”

 

“Todd!! You came!! I'm so HAPPY!”

 

“Uhm.. H-hi guys.. where are Edd and Bryson?”

 

Tom seemed to have a slight “aha” moment to my question, given his expression changing from a welcome to a realization.

 

“Bryson texted Edd to get him. He got lost again. So they should be here in a few minutes.”

 

“Lost…?”

 

Matt clicked into the conversation, perky and excitable as usual.

 

“Oh, did no one tell you? Brayden isn't from here so he gets lost easily. He moved here only a month before you did, Todd!”

 

“Oh. Alright..” I wasn't even going to question Matt’s inability to get names right.

 

“So, Tord. You wanna sit? It'll be a bit before they get here, Bryson is hard to find sometimes,” I looked to Tom. He had a calmly curious look this time. It was hard thinking clearly while looking deep into those calm, relaxing voids he calls eyes..

 

“Sure,” he moved to the side and allowed me to sit. To which I did.

 

We were sitting in silence as Edd and Bryson came around. They announced their arrival and proceeded to sit at a nearby bench. Matt ran off to the hiking trail, leaving me and Tom alone.

 

“So, Tord,” Tom began. “I was talking to my mom about you, about how much you seem to  _ want _ to get along but can't.”

 

_ Oh no, he did? This isn't going to end well, why did he do that? Whywhywhywhywh- _

 

“Did you hear me?”

 

“Hu? Oh no, I-I’m sorry could you repeat?”

 

Tom chuckled. “I asked if you wanted to stay for dinner tomorrow.”

 

“Oh. Let me text my mom.”

 

Tom nodded in agreement as I pulled my phone out and texted my mom about the offer. Unsurprisingly she said I could. She had always wanted me to have friends. Now I was making them.

 

Tom gave me his number and address, I gave him my number in return. He already knew my address from the welcoming party.

 

We regrouped an hour later, said our goodbyes and went our separate ways. 

 

_ That wasn't too bad.. _

 


	10. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the short and terribly written telling of Tord's dinner with Tom. It's also a filler.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> //stick my leggy out real far 
> 
> Welcome to the show, enjoy your regularly scheduled gay ship fic that's always behind schedule.

**_< Tom’s POV>_ **

 

It was almost time for me and my mom to prepare dinner for tonight, cooking extra since Tord is coming over. He said his mom might stay, so we made double the amount.

 

I set the table with silverware, plates, cups and bowls while my mom cooked. We decided on something different this time around, Chicken Pad Thai and Caesar salad with peach cobbler for dessert. My mom remembered that Tord loved peaches, surprisingly. She doesn't have the best memory.

 

Dinner was just about done when we heard the doorbell. I went to answer it, looking into the peephole in the door to see Tord and his mom on the other side. I unlocked the door and let them in, his mom seemed very pleased with the house, even complimenting our house of decor.

 

Tord looked anxious as all living fuck, more so than usual. Had he never been to a friend's house for dinner? Well we might find out during the meal itself. 

 

My mom cheerfully greeted them as she set dinner on the table. Tord and his mom looked at the Chicken Pad Thai in wonder. Perhaps they'd never had it? Well neither had I, so his would be an experience for everyone. 

 

We sat down and began eating, making casual conversation which Tord continuously shyly kept out of. Tord was wolf ingredients down his salad, he'd finished his chicken earlier. I decided to keep my focus on the current conversation, Ms. Larkin was explaining to us how sweet Tord was when he was younger. She was about to tell us how he changed with age when we heard something we thought wouldn't happen.

 

“Hey Tom, what kind of salad is this..?”

 

We all looked over to a flustered Tord, starting at me with an anxious expression. 

 

“It's Caesar salad. And the chicken is called Chicken Pad Thai. Why, is it good?”

 

“I-it's delicious.. could we perhaps get the recipes..?”

 

“Of course you can, Tord! I'm glad you like it,” my mom piped in, getting up to take everyone’s dishes. We had all finished a few minutes ago, and my mom was excited to get dessert out.

 

“Who wants dessert? I made something I Houghton the guest of honor would like,” my mom walked over carrying the cobbler and winked at a confused Tord. 

 

She set dessert out on the table, then left to get vanilla ice cream. She came back and served us, giving Tord a larger serving than she normally would have.

 

Tord studied his food carefully before taking a tentative bite out of it, his eyes widening in surprise before he wolfed that down as well. My mom gave a gentle and exuberant giggle to see Tord enjoying the food as much as he was. 

 

Once dessert was done it was late and we had to say goodbye. We went to the door, shook hands and we're about to go our separate ways when I pulled Tord over and gave the short little fucker a hug. He timidly hugged back lightly, as if he were afraid I would harm him.

 

When we let go, he was looking at me in awestruck fear. I gave him a pat on the back to reassure him, and he left with his mom. I started up on the dishes when I remembered something we forgot.

 

_ They didn't get the recipes! _

  
Oh well, I'd give them to him at school on Monday. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tdon't you this shit was bad 
> 
> I always feel weird about putting in the POV indications at the start of every chapter, but I know some of you guys are more easily confused than I am and kinda need them.. plus a lot of you are young, so it helps. 
> 
> I just don't wanna rely on them ya know? 
> 
> I'm gonna make fics without them eventually


	11. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TomTord has begun.
> 
> Also there is some almost bullying.
> 
> Plus Paul's debut. You're welcome.

_**< Tord's POV>** _

Mondays were always a drag. Too many things to rush into after a 48 hour rest.

So here I sat, in my last class, Psychology. This subject came easy to me, surprisingly. You'd think with me being diagnosed with Panic Disorder and anxiety that I'd do a lot worse.

The human psyche is too interesting for me to fail.

We were learning about the punishment and reward system that is ingrained into just about every animal's brain. How we are not born afraid, but rather how it is our surroundings and experiences that condition us to be afraid. Or condition us to continue with a behavior by rewarding us.

It always fascinated me how we could learn so much about ourselves by simply observing animals and fellow humans in a variety of situations. How we all end up as our unique selves as a result of experience and genetics. Nature versus Nurture.

Class was about to end when I finally realized that I hadn't seen Tom since homeroom. How strange for him to not be here. Maybe he got sick?

The bell rang, and I grabbed my stuff and headed out the door when the kids from the other day, the one who kicked me into the locker, grabbed my shoulder.

He swung me around to face him, a confident smirk plastered on his face. At this point I was already terrified. I tried to contain my shaking, perhaps if I spoke calmly he'd go away?

"Hva vil du? (What do you want?)"

He pushed me back, "I want you to stop speaking whatever the fuck language you're speaking and talk to me like a normal person!?

"I-I..." I started trailing off, more than fear coursing through my veins this time.

_He doesn't think I'm normal?_

_Well.. that's pretty typical.._

I backed up, the kid towering over me as he stepped forward. I was about to cower against the wall, but a voice stopped us both.

"Lars! What the fuck are you doing??!"

Both Lars and I whipped our heads around to see a normal height, largely built boy with scruffy brown hair, some facial stubble and large eyebrows standing in the hall. The kid walked up to Lars, anger radiating off of him.

"P-Paul, come on! Leave me alone!"

Paul grabbed Lars' shoulder and promptly decked him square in the jaw. He pulled Lars forward and began walking him away.

"Come on, Lars! Can't you go a week without trying to beat some poor kid up? What would Mom say if she caught you, huh?"

Paul's voice trailed off as he and Lars walked further away. At this point I was still shaking in fear, and jumped when a hand found my own shoulder.

"Whoa, man, chill!"

It was Tom.

He's actually here?

I turned to face Tom, confused and startled.

"Y-you're actually here? I... I hadn't seen you since homeroom! W-where were y-you..?"

I had tears in both my voice and my eyes as I spoke. Tom must've noticed, because he helped me up and spoke calmly, perhaps trying to comfort me.

"Hey, man, come on. Let's get you home, yeah? I'll walk you."

I couldn't help but feel cared for as he hugged my shoulders from the side and walked me out of the building. I looked up at him once we were outside, his face was absolutely gorgeous in that lighting. The sharp, chiseled features of his nose, chin and brow looked even better than they had any other time I had seen them.

I couldn't help but blush profusely at the sudden realization that washed over me.

_I've fallen in love with this beautiful man.._

Tom looked down at me, he must've noticed my expression, but he made no comment. Rather, he gave me a small smile and continued walking home with me.

•●♤---------°♡°---------°♡°---------♤●•

We made it to my house without issue. I thanked Tom and walked up to my door. As I was about to turn the doorknob, I felt a pair of warm, muscular arms wrap themselves around my waist.

I turned back to see Tom once again hugging me, his nose cradled into the crook of my neck. I blushed a deep red, doing my best to remain still and not shake.

"T... Tom..?"

"Sorry," he apologized as he let go and rose back to his feet. "I couldn't help myself."

"Uh..."

Tom chuckled and lowered himself to my ear to whisper, "You're adorable, you know?"

I felt my face heat up more as he rose, smiling at me in a manner that made him look smitten. He waved goodbye as I rushed into my house, flustered and shaking with both fear and nervous excitement.

The entire time I stood frozen at my door, I couldn't help but wonder.

_Was that even genuine???_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all like that flustered and adorable Tord?


	12. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get yourselves ready for the return of the girl who wants Tom.
> 
> And a surprise ;D

_**< Tord's POV>** _

It's been about a week since the day Tom walked me home. He still makes time in his day just to spend time with me. Each time I fall deeper in love with him.

_I need to confess._

I'm at the lunch table. It was only me, Matt, Tom and Edd today; Bryson called out sick. We were talking about a YouTube video that Edd had shown us all. It was quite funny.

"And that one part where the guy had red Kool-aid come out of his nose? Oh man that was great!!"

We all laughed at Edd's remark. This was the hardest I'd laughed in years. It hurt my muscles, but it felt nice to genuinely laugh.

Suddenly everyone else stopped laughing. I noticed, felt my anxiety rise, and looked at the three in questioning.

"Oh my god, Todd smiled!!"

"He laughed, too! Tom are you seeing this?"

"Mhmm," came Tom's short but descriptive reply. He had his head on his hand, looking at me with a smitten expression.

I blushed and gave a smile, what better way to show your love interest you're into them without getting overbearing?

"Hey Tommmee!"

I looked over Tom's shoulder to see the girl from my first day here saunter her way over to him. She wrapped her arm around his shoulders and looked at me with a smut expression.

"Hey, Angela. What's wrong now?"

"I can't figure out my math homework. Could you help me later?"

"Sure," Tom sighed. "I'll help you in study hall next period."

"Thank you, Tommee!"

Angela hugged Tom and ran off, leaving the other three looking asthma the scene while I watched in horror.

_I forgot he's probably not gay.._

"Damn, will Angela ever stop hitting on you, Tom?"

"Yea, Tim, will she?"

"I dunno, but it's getting annoying. I'll tell her I've got my eye on someone. She'll probably leave me alone then."

"Oh my god, Tim you have a crush on someone!!? Who is she?"

"Not _she,_ Matt. _He."_

I looked back to the conversation in front of me. It looked like they were trying to get Tom to say who he was currently interested in.

At least it was a guy. That meant I had a chance.

Even though it probably isn't me..

"Oh yeah, I forgot your bi, Tom."

"Yeah, I am. Stop forgetting."

•●♡---------°♢°---------°♢°---------♡●•

It was the end of the school day. I was at my locker when that Angela girl stomped over to me fuming in jealousy.

"I hope your short little ass in happy! You got him! He's yours, fucking take him like everyone else!"

I only stood in confusion as she stomped off again, this time out he building. I was focused on trying to figure out what just happened when a pair of hands made their way to my shoulders, scaring me.

"Tord, calm the fuck down, it's just me!"

"S-sorry Tom... I'm not used to this.."

"That's fine. Let's go, shall we?"

"Sure."

♡♡♡|♤♤♤♤|♧♢♢♧|♤♤♤♤|♡♡♡

We walked to my house again. We were at my door, once again I was about to open it when Tom hugged me. Again.

But his time was different. This time he didn't walk off.

This time he said something that changed my view on myself almost entirely.

"Tord.. I know we haven't know each other long. But I.. I.. Fuck it, will you go out with me this Saturday? Sorry I'm not good at mushy confessions like this.."

My face lit up in both joy and realization. I didn't hesitate to jump up to him in the absolute girliest manner possible and squeal while answering him and giving him a bear hug.

"Oh my gosh, Tom! Yes! Yesyesyesye-"

"Hahaha, okay I get it you're excited as hell. Let me go now, I have to get home too."

"Oh.. right. Hehe my bad."

I slid off of Tom's shoulders, gave a sheepish smile only to receive a peck to my forehead and a loving look in return.

The first person to do that kind of gesture in years, minus my mother.

My face probably turned all shades of red right then.

I said goodbye to Tom and went inside, ecstatic and ready to jump over every piece of furniture in the damn house.

My mom was probably just about as happy as I was. She even helped me pick an outfit.

_This year was going in an amazing direction thus far._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwahahaha it has BEGUN
> 
> Y'all finally get happy Tord. Enjoy.


End file.
